


Malec Makeout

by keihtkogane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, POV switches between characters, Set in Shadowhunters TV verse, Takes place sometime in the future??, Tumblr Prompt, but proof is needed for a point to count, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, everyone is sick of walking in on alec and magnus making out, proof is via pics, so they decide to make it into a game 'malec makeout', whoever gets the most points (catches them the most) wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for @coloringpencils on tumblr!</p><p>Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Raphael, Luke, and Jocelyn are getting very tired of walking in on malec making out... so what is there to do except make a game out of it? Alec and Magnus are not amused (even though they totally are).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: I don't speak any Spanish whatsoever, so Raphael's two Spanish words were translated by Google Translate. Sorry in advance if they're incorrect!

Alec was going to kill his entire family. And Clary’s too.

 

He doesn’t  _ blame  _ them, per se. In fact, if he was in their situation he probably would have done the exact same thing. Still, creating a game called ‘Malec Makeout’ and making it their sole purpose to torture Alec and Magnus gave Alec a perfectly reasonable reason to want to seriously injure all the participants. By the angel, all he wanted to do was spend some quality time with his warlock boyfriend, so  _ screw them.  _

 

The Malec Makeout game was simple. Whoever catches Magnus and Alec making out the most at the end of three months gets a prize of their choosing. However, to prevent anyone - and by anyone they meant Jace - from cheating, to count for points a picture must be taken as proof. 

 

Alec and Magnus decidedly did  _ not  _ find this game amusing- even if they secretly totally did and Magnus made everyone send him the pictures they took so that he could set one as his lock screen.

 

\---

 

Three weeks after Jace returned from the institute from wherever he was stuck with Valentine, he was in need of help from Magnus to track down another warlock that was suspected to be working with Valentine. Alec wasn’t around - no one had seen him in a while - and Jace figured Magnus knew more about the warlock’s location than their parabatai bond would, so he’d decided to pay Magnus a visit.

 

Magnus had given Alec a key to his apartment a week earlier, “For emergencies, of course!” So instead of bothering to ring the doorbell, Jace had decided to steal the key from Alec’s top drawer and break in. 

 

Looking back, he really should have thought this plan through. If Alec wasn’t at the institute, where else would he be than Magnus’s? Needless to say, Jace almost screamed in surprise when he walked through the door to the warlock’s apartment and found Alec pushed up against Magnus’s fridge, with the warlock’s tongue in his mouth and Alec’s hands gripping his waist. 

 

Jace (thankfully) managed to hold back his shriek and took a quick selfie before hesitantly interrupting Magnus and Alec. He wouldn’t have (ok he totally would have to make fun of them just a little), but he needed that warlock found ASAP. 

 

**Jace - 3, Clary - 2, Isabelle - 5, Jocelyn - 1, Luke - 4, Simon - 1, Raphael - 5**

 

Luke had just finished up at the police station and was headed to the institute to report his findings to Alec. He walked into the library without much thought - that was where Alec had told him to meet him in order to hand over the report - and almost didn’t see Magnus and Alec. Alec was seated on the couch to the far right of the library with the warlock straddling his lap and both of their tongues down each other’s throats.

 

Luke snapped a quick selfie with the two lovebirds and sent it to the others with no caption, before clearing his throat. “Uh, Alec? Alec’s unfocused eyes gazed up at Luke, a question written in them. Luke sighed. “You asked me to meet you here, remember?”

 

Alec and Magnus jumped apart, and Alec at least had the decency to look semi-embarrassed.

 

“Right.” Alec scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, what did you find out?”

 

**Jace - 4, Clary - 4, Isabelle - 6, Jocelyn - 2, Luke - 6, Simon - 3, Raphael - 5**

 

Jocelyn visited Magnus’s apartment in late August for her, now monthly, appointment. The sleep potion she had taken to escape Valentine had left some unexpected side-effects, and the warlock had agreed to check up on her every once in awhile to make sure that everything was alright.

 

Currently, Jocelyn was seated on Magnus’s couch, waiting for him to grab her the glass of water that he had offered. Ten minutes passed and Magnus still wasn’t back, so Jocelyn was starting to get a little worried. Hesitantly, she got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. “Magnus?”

 

Once she stepped foot into the kitchen she froze. Magnus and Alec were just pulling apart, Alec with an awkward blush on his face and Magnus with a sheepish grin.

 

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, switching to the front camera and turning her back towards Alec and Magnus. “Smile! This is a point for me!”

 

Alec groaned and gave the camera a small glare, while Magnus grinned unabashedly. Once Jocelyn had finished taking the picture she showed it to the two, smiling at the sight of their own soft, if still a little embarrassed, smiles.

 

“Send me this?” Magnus asks, with a small, happy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Sure.” Jocelyn smiles back, sending the picture before grabbing her  _ own  _ glass of water and heading back into the living room- Magnus was taking too long.

 

**Jace - 7, Clary - 8, Isabelle - 7, Jocelyn - 5, Luke - 7, Simon - 6, Raphael - 7**

 

“Dios! Get a fucking room, will you? This is my house!” Raphael grumbled as he barged into the room where Magnus and Alec were waiting. They had come to collect some more blood for Simon, and decided to fill the time with- uh,  _ activities.  _

 

Sadly enough for Raphael, Magnus and Alec neglected to pull apart after he yelled at them. Sighing, Raphael pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, sending it in the ‘Malec Makeout’ group text before turning back to the shadowhunter and the warlock. “Get the hell out!” He yelled, lightheartedly throwing the bags of blood at them - softly enough so they wouldn’t burst - until the two  _ finally  _ pulled apart and made a hasty exit. Raphael sighed. “Idiotas.”

 

**Jace - 18, Clary - 16, Isabelle - 13, Jocelyn - 7, Luke - 8, Simon - 8, Raphael - 12**

 

It was the final day of their Malec Makeout game, and the scores were  _ very  _ close. So much so, that Isabelle, Simon, and Raphael had teamed up against Jocelyn and Luke, and Clary and Jace. Jocelyn and Luke were deemed Team Oldies; Simon, Isabelle, and Raphael were Team Badass; and Clary and Jace were Team Hot Stuff.

 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Clary yelled, walking into the institute’s main lounge, where Alec was going over details of a new mission with Magnus. Jace followed her not a second later, with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Biscuit, we aren’t in middle school.” Magnus gently replied; his fondness for Clary coming out even when he knew she was just trying to win the game.

 

Clary chose to ignore Magnus and instead turned to Alec. “Alec, you first! I dare you to make out with Magnus.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Nice try.”

 

“Pleeeeaassseee! I really want to win the game!”

 

“No.” Alec replied, crossing his arms and giving both Clary and Jace a small glare.

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“By the angel, fine!” Alec finally gave in, pulling Magnus towards him and planting a slightly inappropriate kiss on his lips. He waited until he heard Clary take the picture before pulling back and giving Magnus an apologetic smile.

 

“Thank you!” Clary sing-songed, walking out of the lounge with a grin of triumph and Jace hot on her trail.

 

“I hate them all.” Alec grumbled once Jace and Clary were out of the room, burying his face into Magnus’s neck and letting out a groan.

 

“No you don’t. Plus, look at this adorable one that Izzy got of us last week.” Magnus fondly replies, pulling out his phone to show Alec his new background; one of the more innocent pictures where Alec and Magnus both had a soft smile on their face even as they were kissing.

 

“I like that one. Send it to me?”

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

\---

 

The next day, the game was  _ finally  _ over. Predictably, Jace and Clary won. Also very predictably, Isabelle was pissed off at the result and spent the rest of the day using training as an excuse to hit Jace with a stick.

 

For their prize, Jace and Clary wanted a pony. In return, Isabelle, Simon, Raphael, Luke, and Jocelyn all pelted them with the nearest (non-lethal) weapons until they relented; instead asking for fifty dollars from each of them.

  
Jace never shut up about that pony, but it was worth it for Alec and Magnus to have gotten some excellent new lock screen photos (even though they would both deny how much the game actually amused them until their dying breath).

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't type the name Jocelyn without screwing it up every single time??
> 
> Anyway, as mentioned before this was a prompt fill for @coloringpencils on tumblr, FrozenHearts on AO3! I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr or just come chat with me @foxdreil :)


End file.
